mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Galaxy Angel II
is a sequel to the games, anime, and manga franchise of Galaxy Angel, and is the continuation of BROCCOLI's ''Project G.A.. It features a brand new cast of Angels called the Rune Angel Troupe, and according to the game Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira, is set 4 years after the end of the previous game, Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers. In this sequel, due to the development of a method to cross-dimensions at the end of Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers, a new dimension called NEUE was discovered, which is linked to EDEN through a space called ABSOLUTE, a central hub to which all dimensions are linked. This hub cannot be operated by most people however, and currently, the only person who can is the Moon Angel Troupe's Milfeulle Sakuraba. Since the operation of the hub involves opening gates between different dimensions, those with the ability to do so are called "gate keepers". The new Rune Angel Troupe features Emblem Frames from NEUE and is the successor to the now disbanded Moon Angel Troupe. Anime is the anime counterpart to the Galaxy Angel II games. As with the first Galaxy Angel anime series, this one has little to nothing to do with the plot of the video games. ::1° Launch! Angels Scramble-Rune ::2° Super Cheap! Ground Bazaar-Rune ::3° Legendary! Food Stash Survival-Rune ::4° Temptation! Three o'clock Cafe Table-Rune ::5° Truce! Adult's Alcohol-Rune ::6° Debut! New Idol-Rune ::7° Battle! Senior Is a Rival-Rune ::8° Horrible! Rainy Day Call-Rune ::9° Luxury! Celebrity's Way Travel-Rune ::10° Attack! Combat Professional-Rune ::11° Solved! A Detective's Case File-Rune ::12° Boiling! Hot Spring Commercial-Rune ::13° Now Appearing! Evil-Rune Angel Troupe?! Characters For information on the characters of Galaxy Angel II, see Galaxy Angel II characters. Games Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira The first game, , can be translated as "Door to the Absolute Area". Four years have passed since the heroe Tact Meyers and the Moon Angels defeated the Val Fask's ambition in the previous game. Now it has been found a new universe called "NEUE" and a new angel-team (all of them having some connection with the previous characters) has been formed to protect it from Verel, their new enemy, who will kidnap Milfeulle Sakuraba "the gate keeper" who is the one who can open the gate to ABSOLUTE. Most of the major cast from the original Galaxy Angel games make appearances in this game. Tact will be the new commander of Luxiole in spite of to leave as new commander of Elle Ciel to Lester Cooldaras and the new team will be led by Kazuya Shiranami the new male member. Theme Songs * Opening Theme side M: "Wing of Destiny" ::Artist: Maho Tomita ::Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: Noriyasu Agematsu * Opening Theme side H: "Eternal Love 2006" ::Artist: Hironobu Kageyama ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Composition/Arrangement： Yūsuke Sakamoto * Ending Theme: "Cause your love ~Shiroi melody~" ::Artist: Hiromi Satō ::Lyrics: Bee' ::Composition/Arrangement: Tatsuya Nishiwaki Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi The second game, , can be translated as "The Key to the Infinite Corridor". Six months after the previous game is established a federation called UPW (United Parallel World). Now Tact Meyers will be promoted to a higher level and the Luxiole will have a new commander who will be Coco Nutmilk with the help of Tapio Ca. There will be introduced a new Rune Angel (similar like in "Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers"), others new members and there will also be small occurrences of scenes from some of the previous characters. In this plot the Rune Angel-tai will have to fight against the Arms Alliance, which is integrated by the Three Marquis and, later, against "Parfait" the main villain. Theme Songs * Opening Theme Ver.M: "Wing of Destiny ~Angel harp arr.~" ::Artist: Maho Tomita ::Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima * Opening Theme Ver.R: "Eternal Love 2007" ::Artist: Ryoko Shintani ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Composition/Arrangement: Yūsuke Sakamoto * Ending Theme: "Salvage" ::Artist: JAM Project featuring Rica Matsumoto & Masami Okui ::Lyrics: Masami Okui ::Composer: Monta ::Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki The third game, , can be translated as "Eternal Recurrence of the Moment" Theme Songs * Opening Theme Type H: "Taiyō no Aria" ::Artist: Hiromi Satō ::Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement: Kikuta Daisuke * Opening Theme Type Y: "Gessei no Canon" ::Artist: Yui Sakakibara ::Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Composition/Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima * Ending Theme: "Wing of Destiny" Rune-Angel ver. ::Artist: Rune-Angel ::Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement: Kikuta Daisuke Manga Several years have passed since Milfeulle Sakuraba and the other lovely ladies of the Angel Troupe finally defeated Eonia’s forces in EDEN. A new galaxy called NEUE is found, and though the troupe has officially disbanded, each of the former members works for the expansion into NEUE. Milfeulle is now the lone gatekeeper of the intergalactic “gate” that connects EDEN and NEUE. It’s rumored that other gates and gatekeepers exist, and a new troupe has formed to hunt them down. Led by Kazuya Shiranami, the first male Angel, and Milfeulle’s younger sister Apricot, the Rune Angel Troupe prepares for the mission to connect the two dimensions. For some unknown reason, Broccoli is not releasing any more Galaxy Angel II manga which nobody knows why. External links * [http://www.broccoli.co.jp/ga/ BROCCOLI's official Project G.A. website] * Official site for Angel-Rune * Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Galaxy Angel Category:Science fiction video games Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime of 2006